gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival
GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival is a 2D fighting game crossover made by Arc System Works that pits the series of Guilty Gear and Blazblue against one another. It will be released in the year 2015 and will be available for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and PC. Daisuke Ishiwatari will be the main producer/main designer for the game, as well as being the composer for the soundtrack for GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival and becoming the voice for Sol Badguy once again, Toshimichi Mori will be in charge of doing the game's artwork. The game will be developed under the Taito Type X2 which has been used by many of Arc System Works' game franchises. GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival will feature 44 playable characters and one original character that is the unplayable final boss. The main characters for the game are (not surprisingly) Sol Badguy and Ragna the Bloodedge, the main protagonists of the Guilty Gear and Blazblue franchises respectively Prologue While he was planning on bringing forth the 'Nemesis Horizon' to the world, Terumi Yuuki (also known as Captain Hazama of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department) suddenly receives a vision of him and Relius Clover being betrayed by Hades Izanami that leads to his end at the hands of Hakumen. Needless to say, Terumi is livid by the revelation and decides to figure out a way to change it. Eventually, he comes across knowledge of another world called 'The Backyard', Terumi believes this could be the answer to change his fate and turn things in his favour instead. Unfortunately, he learns that he can't access The Backyard in his world because it is part of another reality that the other world originates from: The Guilty Gear universe. Terumi and Relius decide to secretly create a portal behind the NOL Imperator's back in order to access this other reality in order to enter The Backyard. When they completed the portal, Terumi and Relius immediately activate it, but an error occurs and suddenly the realities of the Guilty Gear and Blazblue ''universes merge together into one. Without warning, chaos erupts instantly in this strange new world as Terumi begins to laugh hysterically, knowing he is finally closer to his true wish. Game Menus & Gameplay The options that appear on the main menu of ''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival are as follows: SCENARIO CAMPAIGN '- This where you play through the storyline of ''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival. It is split into four chapters: Gear, Azure, Calamity Carnival and The Climax. When you are going through the storyline, you will play as specific characters when battling as the plot progresses further. 'ARCADE BATTLE '- Where you battle against 8 CPU opponents before facing the character's final boss. 'VERSUS BATTLE '- Where you can freely battle the CPU or against a friend. '''TIME ATTACK - Similar to Arcade Battle, but this time you must complete the mode in the quickest time. MISSION MODE - A variety of challenges, mostly consisting of tasks where you defeat the enemy under certain conditions. When Scenario Campaign is completed, you can choose to fight the final boss of the game in this mode. JUDGMENT - This is where you can play a character in a beat 'em up style of play. There are 5 levels which you must go through to complete Judgment mode. Based on the Guilty Gear Judgment ''game. '''GALLERY' - Where you can view the artwork, biographies, movies, voice samples and listen to the GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival soundtrack. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings, as well as being able to load and save your progress. The gameplay for GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival will be much similar to that of the Guilty Gear series, so the movelist of the Blazblue roster for the game will undergo much changes even though they have all their special moves, Distortion Drives and Astral Heats. The Blazblue roster's Ability Drives (which is done by pressing the X button on the consoles PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and the PlayStation Vita handheld) have transformed into a set of commands rather than pressing a single button on the controller. Though if a you disapprove of the controls for the Blazblue character, you have the option to revert the controls similar to how you play the Blazblue games. There is no significant change in the Guilty Gear roster since the style of play is similar to when playing Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-''. Characters Here is the list of playable characters that will be appearing on ''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival, 22 each from the Guilty Gear series and the Blazblue series, making a total of 44 playable characters, with one original character who is the unplayable final boss. (Note: I may add a tad bit more characters should they give me an idea so comment below on whom else you want in. And finally, may I point out that Guest characters WILL NOT BE INCLUDED because their purpose in this game would make no sense.) GUILTY GEAR #Sol Badguy #Ky Kiske #Dizzy #Millia Rage #May #Potemkin #Chipp Zanuff #Axl Low #Zato-1 #Faust #Anji Mito #Johnny #Jam Kuradoberi #Testament #Slayer #I-No #Sin Kiske #Elphelt Valentine #Leo Whitefang #Jack-O (Secret Character) #Robo-Ky (Secret Character) #Order-Sol (Secret Character) BLAZBLUE #Ragna The Bloodedge #Jin Kisaragi #Noel Vermillion #Iron Tager #Rachel Alucard #Taokaka #Arakune #Bang Shishigami #Litchi Faye-Ling #Hakumen #Tsubaki Yayoi #Makoto Nanaya #Platinum the Trinity #Valkenhayn R. Hellsing #Bullet #Azrael #Kagura Mutsuki #Relius Clover #Hazama #Celica A. Mercury (Secret Character) #Jubei (Secret Character) #μ-12 (Secret Character) FINAL BOSS #Chaos Origo: Amatsu-Mikaboshi Stages These are the 21 stages which you can play your chosen character to battle them against an opponent, or even your friend. #Neo New York #Paris - Sacred Order of Holy Knights HQ #Jellyfish Mayship #Zepp #London #China - Jam's New Restaurant #Verdant #The Grove #Kingdom Cemetery #Allied Kingdom of Illyria #Kagutsuchi - Port (Area 5) #Moonlight Castle #Kagutsuchi - Orient Town (Area 19) #Kagutsuchi - Sheol Gate (Area 0) #Akitsu-Kō - Snow Town #Yabiko - Colosseum (Block. 11) #Yabiko - Factory (Block. 1 - The Basement) #Wadatsumi - Asphyxia (Fetal Movement) (Missing Block) #Ibukido - Blockaded District (Block. 14) #Magister's City: Ishana #The Backyard - The Door of Giants #The Backyard - The Endless Sea #Sealed Space (GB:BotCC Version) Gallery This is the gallery section which shows what GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival would look like. GBCC Fight Screen 3.jpg|Azrael Vs Dizzy GBCC Fight Screen.jpg|Sol Vs Ragna GBCC Fight Screen 2 (remade).jpg|µ-12 Vs Order-Sol GBBotCC Fight Screen 4.jpg|Zato-1 Vs Noel GBBotCC Fight Screen 5.jpg|Slayer Vs Kagura GBBotCC Fight Screen 6.jpg|Rachel Vs Robo-Ky GBBotCC Character Icons set.png|Entire character roster of GearBlaze Sol_Badguy.png|Sol Badguy GearBlaze character icon Ky_Kiske.png|Ky Kiske GearBlaze character icon Dizzy.png|Dizzy GearBlaze character icon Millia_Rage.png|Millia Rage GearBlaze character icon May.png|May GearBlaze character icon Potemkin.png|Potemkin GearBlaze character icon Chipp_Zanuff.png|Chipp Zanuff GearBlaze character icon Axl_Low.png|Axl Low GearBlaze character icon Zato_1.png|Zato-1 GearBlaze character icon Faust.png|Faust GearBlaze character icon Anji_Mito.png|Anji Mito GearBlaze character icon Johnny character icon.png|Johnny GearBlaze character icon Jam_Kuradoberi.png|Jam Kuradoberi GearBlaze character icon Testament.png|Testament GearBlaze character icon Slayer.png|Slayer GearBlaze character icon I-No.png|I-No GearBlaze character icon Sin_Kiske.png|Sin Kiske GearBlaze character icon Elphelt_Valentine.png|Elphelt Valentine GearBlaze character icon Leo_character_icon.png|Leo Whitefang GearBlaze character icon Jack-O.png|Jack-O GearBlaze character icon Robo-Ky.png|Robo-Ky GearBlaze character icon Order-Sol.png|Order-Sol GearBlaze character icon Ragna_The_Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge GearBlaze character icon Jin_Kisaragi.png|Jin Kisaragi GearBlaze character icon Noel_Vermillion.png|Noel Vermillion GearBlaze character icon Iron_Tager.png|Iron Tager GearBlaze character icon Rachel_Alucard.png|Rachel Alucard GearBlaze character icon Taokaka_character_icon.png|Taokaka GearBlaze character icon Arakune.png|Arakune GearBlaze character icon Bang_Shishigami.png|Bang Shishigami GearBlaze character icon Litchi_Faye-Ling.png|Litchi Faye-Ling GearBlaze character icon Hakumen.png|Hakumen GearBlaze character icon Tsubaki_Yayoi.png|Tsubaki Yayoi GearBlaze character icon Makoto_Nanaya.png|Makoto Nanaya GearBlaze character icon Platinum_The_Trinity.png|Platinum the Trinity GearBlaze character icon Valkenhayn_R._Hellsing.png|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing GearBlaze character icon Bullet.png|Bullet GearBlaze character icon Azrael.png|Azrael GearBlaze character icon Kagura_Mutsuki.png|Kagura Mutsuki GearBlaze character icon Relius_character_icon.png|Relius Clover GearBlaze character icon Hazama.png|Hazama GearBlaze character icon Celica_A._Mercury.png|Celica A. Mercury GearBlaze character icon Jubei.png|Jubei GearBlaze character icon μ-12.png|μ-12 GearBlaze character icon GearBlaze new logo V2.jpg|''GearBlaze'' Official main title GearBlaze new logo.jpg|''GearBlaze'' main title (old version) GearBlaze logo.jpg|Prototype version of the main title Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Arc System Works Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Multiplayer Category:Games Category:Video Games